


Who would have known?

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody movie, Joe Mazzello - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sex, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: You get a direct message from someone special.





	Who would have known?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had.

You’re sitting on your living room couch; it’s late, almost midnight. You are catching up on your favourite show. You yawn and take a sip of your bedtime tea, when you hear a buzz coming from your phone. You place your cup down gently and take a look. It’s a notification from Instagram. Joe Mazzello sent me a DM? You lift your brow as you unlock your phone and open the message.

“Hey, I saw you posted about my movie, “Undrafted”, I really appreciate it.”

You chuckle to yourself and think about if you should reply or not. You take another sip of your tea before you respond.

“No problem. My friend, who loves baseball, recommended it to me. It was really great Joe.”

You place your phone down as your roommate enters. 

“What are you doing up still?”, they come and sit next to you, “You’re never up this late.”.

You smile a cheeky smile and giggle, “I-I was just watching tv, catching up.”.

They look at you oddly, “What’s going on?”.

“You know Joe Mazzello from that movie I watched the other night? The guy from Bohemian Rhapsody? He just dm’ed me...”.

“What? Really?”, they grab at your phone, pulling up the conversation. “He responded.”, she gave you your phone back.

“Thanks. It was a dream come true. It’s nice to know people enjoyed it. Your post came up a few today’s ago and I wanted to say something, but I was so busy.”

“That’s fine! I’m sure a lot of people enjoyed it :) “.

“I’m glad you responded. I know it’s ridiculous, but I just needed someone to talk to. Is that weird?”.

You were taken back by that comment, but it was showing you that hey, celebrities are just as human as you. You smile.

“Well, I’m glad you reached out. I’m usually not up this late, but I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Whoa, should I leave you two alone?”, your roommate teases you. You roll your eyes. “No, the conversation is over. I’m heading to bed anyway.”, you get up and head to your room. Closing the door behind you, you sit on your bed.

“Yeah, me too. I find sometimes it’s easier to talk to a random stranger than someone close. But it’s hard for me, a lot of people well, they know who I am lol.”

“Lol, yeah I can see your point. Well, you can talk to me and it can just be between us. I know that promise could mean nothing, but it’s up to you.”

You both stayed up all night chatting about almost everything. Loss, love, happy times, it honestly was a great conversation. You almost forgot he was a famous actor. Days go by and you guys chat and chat; you keep your roommate out of it because well, she’s a gossip. She would want to know every detail and you couldn’t do that to Joe. You were walking home from work one day when you felt a buzz go off, you instantly knew it was him. You look at your phone.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Your heart flutters and you couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t matter that it was Joe Mazzello from Bohemian Rhapsody! It was because he made you feel amazing. You felt like you’ve known him for years. He made you laugh and he made you feel special.

“Sure, I’d like that. When?”

“Is tonight too soon?”

“No, that would be doable :)”

“Cool, I’ll send you the address when I get home.”

You put your phone away; still smiling like a dork. You get home and toss your keys on the table. Your roommate is sitting on the couch watching the news or something, you honestly weren’t paying attention. “Y/N? What’s with the giddy smile?”.

“Nothing. Just, I had a good day.”, you take off your coat and head to your room. Joe sends you this address to a fancy Italian place. You have no idea what to wear; a panic sets in. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...”, you look through your closet. Finally you find this cute sundress. The colors are dark; a good color for a night out. You take a shower and do your hair and makeup. You slip into your outfit and check yourself in the mirror. With a smile you place a light cardigan on to finish the look off. You take a cab down to the restaurant; when you pull up Joe is waiting outside the place, God he looks incredibly nervous and it makes you feel a lot better about your own nerves. You pay the driver and step out; he notices you immediately.

His eyes stare at you; you can feel it. It makes you blush hard. When you approach him finally he leans in for a hug. Now, this wasn’t an awkward or any ordinary hug, this hug was an embrace; one that you and him both desperately needed. When he released, “I can’t believe you came.”, his eyes lost in yours. You honestly couldn’t believe it either; it was completely unlike you. But he made you light up, without even being there in person. And now, you felt nothing but happiness seeing him in front of you. You two walk in and there was a table reserved already. He pulls out your chair, which you thought was the most adorable thing ever. The night went so well. Dinner was amazing, along with the conversations. You both couldn’t believe how well you guys were hitting it off. You both had had a few glasses of red wine; at this point, you both were giggling at everything. Joe paid for the check and you both headed outside. It was beautiful out and he asked you if you’d like to take a walk. You nodded.

It didn’t matter what you two were doing; you both were enjoying yourselves. Joe was an expert at making you laugh and you were an amazing listener. He really appreciated that about you. How you’d spend hours listening to him about anything at all and wouldn’t complain. Eventually you both made it to your apartment; you look at the door sadly. You didn’t want this night to end. Before you could say anything, Joe places his had on your cheek gently, “Can I kiss you?”. You thought that was the cutest thing, “Yes Joe.”, you smile as his lips meet yours. His lips were incredibly soft, his touch gave you shivers. “Joe...”, you say between gasps, “Come up to my place.”, you sort of demand; wanting more of him. “Are you sure that’s what you want Y/N?”. You release from the kiss and nod. Before you knew it your in your room, clothes flying onto the floor. Back pressed against your bed. He’s out of breath as he leans over you; he gives you a sweet kiss, “You want this?”, he makes sure again. “I-I do Joe, I really do.” He slides himself slowly in; letting you adjust to his length. You let out a loud gasp of pleasure as you pull tightly on your sheets. Then you feel his kiss on your neck as he starts to slowly thrust. 

“Oh God, Joe, this feels so....so good.”, you could barely speak. The reassurance gave him confidence. His lips moved from your neck to your breasts. The sensation was almost too overwhelming. It had been a long time since anyone has touched you in this way; and Joe, he was passionate and loving. Joe let out little moans as he moved inside you; his face was red and you knew damn well he was going to cum soon. He thrusted harder and harder and you could feel yourself coming to your orgasm, you let out a loud moan as you grab his back; leaving marks. That did it for him, he came immediately after. He placed his forehead on yours as both of you tried to catch your breath. Then he moved up, removed the condom and tossed it in the trash. You slowly got up, dizzy from your orgasm, and got you both a towel. When you finished cleaning yourself up, you laid back on the bed, exhausted. He cuddled up to you, “That was amazing.”, he smiled, “I know that sounds corny.”, he chuckled, “But it’s true.”

You returned the smile and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He placed his head on your chest; you moved this sweaty hair from his forehead, humming until he fell asleep.


End file.
